claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Luciela x Rafaela
* Destroyer—7 phases ↓ ** I. Luciela x Rafaela ** II. Twin goddesses *** Rod ↓ **** Hellcat **** Infected host ** III. Mass being ** IV. Mass being + Clare ** V. Cocoon ** VI. Destroyer–Priscilla ** VII. Destroyer–Riful's daughter Etymology Unnamed by characters. "Luciela x Rafaela" appears on world map of Claymore advertisement, July 2009 Jump SQ. "X" means "multiplied by" or "times," alluding to the power of the whole being greater than the sum of the parts. VIZ Media edition only has generic descriptions of merged sisters and never gives the entity a proper name. First phase of the Destroyer. Appearance Embraced bodies of Luciela and Rafaela melded together. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type and ability. History 'Sisters' 'Awakening' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, Rafaela, is unable change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 7–8 As a result, Rafaela is decommissioned as warrior and goes into exile.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 12–13 'Recommissioned' After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 23 'Death' After the Organization's defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 154 In the ensuing combat, Isley fires his crossbow. Shot with arrows, Luciela resembles Renaissance paintings of St. Sebastian.Claymore 11, Scene 63, p. 179 Eventually, Isley defeats Luciela. Rafaela, who watched the combat, finds a weakened Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoma power into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 28–37 Later Riful, who arrives too late to help Luciela,Claymore 13, Scene 71, p. 50–51 finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 143 'Lautrec' 'Renée' 'Captive' After 7-year timeskip, Riful captures Renée near Doga.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 131 Renée regains consciousness. She hangs from ceiling of castle cellar. Her arm is missing. Below sits Riful.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 135 Renée sees both legs missing—she screams. Riful offers to let Renée reattach her limbs if she cooperates.Claymore 15, Scene 82, pp. 138–140 Dauf drags in a strange object. He raises it in front of Renée. She gazes in horror at the fused-bodies of Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 15, Scene 82, pp. 142–143 Riful tells Renée of her goal to awaken the entity.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 164 'Visitor' After her fight with Dauf, Clare watches him revert to human form as he enters Riful's lair—Witch's Maw II.Claymore 17, Scene 91, p.39 'Race against time' In the cellar, Renée tries reattaching her limbs as quickly as possible. She senses Luciela x Rafaela awakening, while Riful is distracted by the commotion upstairs.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 43–44 'Combat' As Dauf and Clare fight, they destroy the castle interior. Clare escapes through a hole in the wall. Riful grabs Dauf with her tentacles, stopping him from doing more damage. After he explains what happened, Riful searches for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 44–53 'Escape' Renée takes a suppressant and escapes. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 48–59 'Clare' 'Dream world' While Riful and Dauf are preoccupied with Renée, Clare reenters castle (Witch's Maw II). She finds the chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 91, p. 61 'Dream within dream' Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 50.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 67—74 '"Real" dream' Clare awakes in darkness. Fight was only a dream within a dream. Rafaela says Clare entered Rafaela's mind. And everything and one are regenerated from Clare's memories.Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 77 Rafaela says there is "something" that Clare must know. And adds that Clare is making "a grave mistake."Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 78 But Clare has little time left before Rafaela awakens. Clare must defeat Rafaela—Clare's death here would result in her physical death.Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 82 Clare resorts to Quicksword and kills Rafaela with the right arm of Ilena, who Rafaela executed seven years ago.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 84–87 'Awakening' In a Yoma power explosion, Rafaela awakens. As Clare is hurled back, all Rafaela's memories and emotions are inscribed in Clare. Among which is "the thing you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 88–91 Elsewhere, Cynthia senses Rafaela's memories and emotions streaming into Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 92 Clare's naked body emerges from a sea of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 108 Last act of Rafaela is returning Clare's sword and clothes.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 108 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Destroyer Category:Abyssal One